Dancing Mistoe
by Dino Blackheart
Summary: Piccolo and Rin at a yearly Christmas party. Rin and Piccolo are misable as always at a party filled people. Piccolo trys to cheer Rin up...with Dancing? PiccoloxOC oneshot Rated t for little swearing.


**Christmas special of Piccolo and my OC, Rin. Enjoy.**

…**..**

Piccolo 'hmpt' as he was watching the 'Z gang' friends and family. All around him dancing and chatting with excitement talking about the holiday. He didn't grasp how the blue haired woman and Rin got him here. He didn't get this holiday at all.

Celebrating a joyful, fat man who gives 'nice' children toys and gifts while the 'naughty' children coal. _'Clever'_. Piccolo thought sarcastically to himself. Rin and him got in a 'fight' a couple of weeks ago, letting it slip to Kimmi that there was no Santa. He didn't get why his child cried over the fat man or why Rin starting yelling and hitting him at him for ruining a supposedly ' childhood memory.' Rin took it as the most horrible thing you could do to a child.

Rin. He looked at his mate. She was talking to Gohan with a beverage in her hand. Knowing her it was alcohol. Every time they all got together like this since she became of age, she had _that _stuff in her grasped. It was the only way she would handle everyone at once, with her fear of groups. He grunted. She would come to bed with him, giggling more than their 4-year-old does.

He looked over to Kimmi who was dancing with… Gohan? Where was Rin? He looked around and saw Rin in a corner taking a sip of her drink once in a while. He slipped past the crowd, towards his mate.

"Feel like dancing?" he asked unlike himself. He knew she hated this holiday much as he did, just didn't show it for their child. She looked at him with a sparkle in her eye.

" You dancing? Ha, much as I would like see that, Pic; no. Not in the mood." She took another taste of her drink. He could smell the alcohol on her. It might take a lot to make a Sayian drunk but he knew she was close to it. He wasn't going to let her be like this a supposedly 'cheerful' holiday. He wanted to see her smile. He took her by the arm and took the drink out of her hand and handed it to a butler. "Hey! Pic, what the hell!" she said as he dragged her onto the dance floor. Gohan and the blue haired woman smiled as they saw the, as always, 'heated couple' make their way on the dance floor.

"Piccolo, I told you I didn't wanna dance," she fumed as they started swaying back and forth.

" I asked nicely, but I wasn't going to 'no' as a answer, kid." He said holding her closely. She sighed and placed her head on his chest, as she was too short to place her head on his shoulder.

"Ass," she mumbled digging her head in his chest.

"If you continue with that, the chubby man will give you a rock." He joked. Rin chuckled into his chest as the danced slower. They were hopping no one was watching.

" With my record, I will be anyways." She giggled, then sighed, "…this is nice." She said as the danced slow.

"Wanted to make sure you were with 'joy' like the holiday was supposed to."

"Sweet of you Pic, but you and me, both know that wasn't gunna happen at a party." She said looking at him the song almost ending, ending their dance.

He smirked and whispered," then there's always tonight." He growled slightly in the whisper.

She laughed a little. " Smooth, Pic, smooth" she shook her head with a little red on her cheeks. Was Rin blushing? He again smirked.

They stopped dancing and took a spot somewhat away from everyone else.

"Oh, Man." Rin said as her blue haired mother pointed up towards Rin and him, telling her look above them. Piccolo looked up to see a little green plant with white above their heads. He looked at it and question what it was. "It's mistletoe" Rin sighed, " now we have to kiss while everyone is watching us," which almost everyone was at the party. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited to watch the couple kiss. Rin and him both blushed.

" Go on you two!" Bulma yelled with a huge smirk on her face.

" Let's get this over with." Rin urged. He smirked and kissed her passionately on the lips, without a thought about it. Rin shockingly took the kiss then started kissing him back. When they were finished everyone cheered. And Rin then declared," I need another drink." Walking away from the green man. Piccolo ghostly smirked, but stopped to see his ex-student looking at him, smirking next him.

He glared and growled, " Shut up, kid."

The 15-year-old smiled up to him, " I didn't say a word." Piccolo growled and walked away.

OOO 


End file.
